guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Knock
Thee best skill ever, hands down. What happens during the mission if Rurik gets interrupted while performing knock, but is not killed? :Cast again? There aren't any enemies with interrupts or knockdowns in the mission though, IIRC. -PanSola 17:00, 9 April 2006 (CDT) Speedier way. There is actually a speedier way for him to cast this spell, just go and kill all the charr on the minimap :D Whoops forgot signature Blastedt 14:22, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :Interesting. A few months ago I did the mission by clearing every single charr on the map first. Rurik still took a long time to open the gate, so I just had to wait. Probably something changed between then and now. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:21, 24 July 2006 (CDT) ::He will always finish opening the door once his little soliloquie (ugh) is done. "For Ascalon!" - 5 seconds later and the door's open. This assumes all Charr dead, of course. Activation time display glitch Does that 1,2 really mean "1,200 seconds"? Dark Luke 14:52, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :1200 seconds = 20 minutes. It does not take Rurik 20 minutes to open that door. It's more like 5 minutes or so. --Karlos 15:03, 18 September 2006 (CDT) ::If you kill all of the monsters in the final area, the final cutscene will trigger regardless if Knock has finished casting or not, even if the progress bar is at like 10% or something. Dark Luke 21:33, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :::We could get an earth invicimentalist to time it. Would be fun for me, I'll see if I can get a timer. — Blastedt(Talk) 10:10, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Easier way, take your typical Bonder with Life Barrier and just make sure to eliminate Mind Spark, Chaot and such before lowering the bridge. Sit back and wait. Knock, knock. What happens if Rurik actually finishes casting Knock, before the cutscene? :) Entropy 20:05, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Cutscene starts? I'll go with Basher and sit there sometime :) — Blastedt — 20:14, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::I'm actuallly doing that now. —image:Blastedt sig.pngBlastedt 17:09, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::near done. —image:Blastedt sig.pngBlastedt 17:11, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::::HOLY FUCK, NO CUTSCENE —image:Blastedt sig.pngBlastedt 17:12, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::::So, what happens? He recasts? Or just stands there? Either way, like the article says, I'd suppose this is a dummy skill as the article states and it has no bearing on anything in the game. The trigger for the cutscene isn't this skill (Just here to make it appear he's doing something?) but to clear the attacking charr. --Foblove 12:52, 29 June 2007 (CDT) It's displaying corretly now The timer is now displaying corretly, so the information on the article isn't true anymore. http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/7945/imagemci7.jpg :So fix it --Gimmethegepgun 20:53, 30 July 2007 (CDT) but why does this now show the normal lame monster skill icon and not this incredible weird halo-whatever-thingie? ;( — Zerpha The Improver 10:04, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Skill Icon in game trailer Is it just me, or does the guy in this trailer put some code to get knock at about 4:19 into the video? Weird.-- (T) 19:57, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :It's only a skill with the same icon, which actually only sets his health to 4,800 and the energy to 100. Nothing more than this. That's because he is a noob and isn't able to stand foes like Sogolon or the Great Zehtuka, so he has to use cheat. -- numma_cway 20:17, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::Found it, that skill is Statue's Blessing. ''' Entrea Sumatae''' 05:59, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Wow I really didnt know being able to knock was a skill...75.63.63.27 20:54, 9 November 2007 (UTC) : A 20-minute skill that fails anyway. Rurik isn't exactly the brightest penny in the fountain. --Glommon 15:32, 26 November 2007 (UTC)